To Live
by lostfeather1
Summary: She fell through the Veil by choice and ended up in a world much like her own; full of greed and evil. Now she is hunted for her abilities of magic by SHIELD and HYDRA. All she wanted was to live her life. Now she must fight for her freedom. If she has to break bones and spill blood to live, so be it. (Rated M caution) Dark!Fem!Harry


**To Live**

 **By:** lostfeather1

 **Summary:** She fell through the Veil by choice and ended up in a world much like her own; full of greed and evil. Now She is hunted for her abilities of magic by SHIELD and HYDRA. All she wanted was to live her life. Now she must fight for her freedom. If she has to break bones and spill blood to live, so be it. Dark!Fem!Harry

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

 **Author Note: I've decided to do another HP/Avengers Crossover. I thought it would be interesting to do two different stories for a crossover. One is my story, "Avenger of Magic" and then there's this one, with a Female Harry Potter. I hope you all like it. Also, I saw Black Panther twice and it reminded me that I need to post because it's getting closer to Infinity War and I DO NOT want to miss out on writing something about that.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Her life had been all planned. From the moment of her parents' deaths, to the time she was standing before the insane and monstrous form of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Everything had been a lie.

And there was Hell to pay.

She made all the people that had betrayed her pay the ultimate price. The public were told the truth, and outrage sparked. It was a domino effect, pushing one tile over and the rest would follow.

Her closest friends betrayed her, lying about everything and followed Dumbledore's words from the very beginning. It was all planned and set up to the very end.

And so, she planned for their downfall.

The court was in session and charges were being dished out left right and centre.

"Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley of the Weasley House have been found guilty of theft from House Potter and will return all artefacts that were removed from the Potter Vaults. Failure in doing so will result in immediate arrest and suspension of all accounts with Gringotts. Should you refuse to pay the necessary and mandatory fines will result in twelve years in Azkaban for each crime. We will now read the charges and fines of each individual crime of each Defendant." The Head Goblin Ragnok stated, a long parchment held in his spider-like, bone thin hands. His beady black eyes were narrowed in on family members responsible for the huge theft against a recognised Goblin Friend.

Ever since the theft made by Helen Dorea Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger, it was under a lot of speculation as to what was to be done about the accusations of the theft from the Lestrange vault. However, under certain circumstances, the charges against the three seventh years were dropped due to the object they were stealing was a Horcrux. Horcruxes were forbidden objects and Gringotts policy forbids from possessing dark objects, especially Horcruxes. Thus, the charges were dropped against the three young adults when it was discovered that they were doing Gringotts a favour by removing the dark object.

However, Ragnok spared a sharp glance to the hooded figure in the dark corner and began to sweat slightly. It was clear that the Potter Heir was more considerate when she had turned up to Gringotts a few days after the war to explain and apologise for the actions herself and her friends about the break-in. It was clear that the girl had more brains and respect than her so-called friends when they didn't bother to appear and give their own apologies.

It was only a few weeks after that apology from the Girl-Who-Lived that she became Goblin Friend. And such a title, while not much, had earned her the support from the Goblin Nation.

"Hermione Jean Granger will be fined a total of 550,000 Galleons and will return House Potter's personal tombs and books from the Potter's Private Library with the addition of every Potter Heirloom taken from the Potter Family Vaults. And due to certain circumstances, the fine of each stolen Heirloom will be amounted to 50,000 Galleons each. Additionally, the fine of wear-and-tear of the valuable goods will also be a fine of 15,000 Galleons of each book. So, the total sum of interest will be 455,000 Galleons. That comes to a total of 1,005,000 Galleons." Ragnok turned his gaze to the Muggleborn who had long ago paled with a shocked expression when she heard the amount of money she would have to repay. "If the fines are not paid by the due date and the items not returned within the week will result in your immediate incarceration and you will be sentence to twenty years in Azkaban."

Hermione did her best not to faint or hyperventilate as the charges and accusations continued to pile on. What had she done? Why had she been so gullible and naive to accept the 'generous' payment from her Headmaster at the request of her only keeping an 'eye' on the Girl-Who-Lived? What possible excuse could she make to lighten the consequences? _'Nothing…'_ She thought bitterly. As her parents would often remind her of her obnoxious attitude and arrogance, they would always say to her, _"Everything has consequences, Hermione. Remember, you reap what you sow when you do something you know is wrong. I know you mean well, dear, but at the end of the day, everything comes to a head."_

' _As the saying goes, "You make your bed, now you must lie in it."'_ She continued to think about all the wrong doings she's done and what she had thrown away… All for the sake of her successful future.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley will be fined a total of 750,000 Galleons and will return the 'Good Fortune' bracelet. Due to certain circumstances and a personal pressing of charges from Lady Potter, the interest of the bracelet will be added to the total of 250,000 Galleons and the interest of the removal of 1,221,780 Galleons will be doubled by the amount removed, resulting in the charge of interest being 2,443,560 Galleons. That comes to a total of 3,443,560 Galleons." Ragnok spared a glance and grin that showed far too many sharp teeth. "If the fine is not repaid by the due date and item not returned, will result in your immediate arrest and you will be sentence to Azkaban for the rest of your days."

Ron was seething and raging on the inside. Why was the world suddenly so concerned about this? He had been spending Potter's money for years now, and he still hadn't been getting what he really wanted. He wanted all the Galleons he could have and spend the rest of his life in the luxury he deserved. Dumbledore had told him that right after his seventh year, he would have all the money he wanted and the fame he deserved from being Potter's best friend.

' _You will pay for this Potter.'_ He silently cursed, clearly unaware of his actions and that from this moment on, he had lost more than he ever had to begin with.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley will be fined a total of 235,000 Galleons, and 45,000 Galleons for the attempted formation contract of being named Heir of House Potter, and the attempted murder of Lady Helen Potter. The charges have been pressed on the part of Lady Potter and she has pressed for the incarceration of Ginevra Weasley, sentencing her to life in Azkaban. The charges will be a total of 280,000 Galleons. Due to certain circumstances, Ginevra Weasley will pay the fine either before or after she has served her time in Azkaban."

Ginny was sobbing before the charges had been fully read, and was regretting ever listening to her mother and brother for wanting to commit these crimes. _'I'm so sorry, Helen.'_ She silently pleaded for her ex-friend's forgiveness, but judging by the charges made personally by Helen, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"And finally, Molly Weasley nee Prewitt will be prosecuted immediately and will serve the rest of her days in Azkaban. The charges of stealing 1,514,000 Galleons and the falsified marriage contract of one Ronald Bilius Weasley and Helen Dorea Potter, which will be amounted to the charge of 3,000,000 Galleons. That is a total of 4,514,000 Galleons and will be returned with the interest of 500,000 Galleons." Ragnok, already growing bored of reading all the charges but looking bloodthirsty for the return of all the money owed.

"Where is Helen? Why isn't she here?" Hermione demanded, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked around for her once best friend.

"Lady Potter is currently attending to personal matters and will not be attending this session." Ragnok answered disinterestedly, waving a dismissive hand before writing something on the parchment.

"But that money is rightfully ours!" Ron yelled outraged.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald! You were not entitled to that money at all!" George Weasley scoffed, sneering darkly at his so-called younger brother.

"The fact is you were using Helen to get rich and famous. Well, look how that's turned out for you, Ron." Fred Weasley snarled, glaring at his family members on trial, sitting with his brother in the audience.

"Fred, George, that's no way to speak to your brother!" Molly Weasley screeched but turned quiet when their glares moved towards her and were soon joined by the rest of the audience.

"You have no say as to what they do, Molly Weasley." A cold feminine voice sounded through the chamber, and all eyes turned to see the dark hooded figure sitting to the side of the chamber, next to the many pillars. The hood fell to show a sight of awe and wonder.

A beautiful woman of seventeen sat, wearing a black hooded cloak with an emerald and silver broach on the collar. She was enchanting and alluring, much like a Veela yet not, merely having a Pureblood's grace and elegance. Her long midnight raven hair fell down past her slender frame and was curled at the ends. Her pale complexion was unblemished and almost glowing in the dim lights of the chamber. But it was the woman's eyes that made clear to all who the woman is. No one can mistake those piercing killing green eyes.

Lady Helen Potter.

She was currently glaring at the Weasley members that had betrayed her trust and had stolen from her. However, she dismissed the bunch of traitors and approached the tall desk that Ragnok was sitting behind.

"I wanted to settle the requests of the rest of the affairs before I depart." She spoke quietly, before handing the goblin a sealed letter and a folder with documents.

"I see. Very well, Lady Potter. I do wish you all the best on your journey. May many fortunes smile upon you, Lady Potter; Gringotts will never forget."

"May your gold flow freely, and your enemies bleed rivers." She bowed her head in respect before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Helen, please…" Hermione pleaded to her former best friend. Helen stopped before turning a murderous gaze to the people she had trusted.

"I will not listen to traitors, thieves and cowards." She hissed at the Muggleborn. "I opened myself up to you, told you about personal things in my life, looked to you for advice and trusted you. And with that trust, you threw it all away. And for what, money? My family's valuables? Recognition in the wizarding world?" It was by this time that the temperature dropped significantly, and everyone shivered from the cold sensation. "I will not be fooled again. From this day on, I, Lady Helen Dorea Potter, officially recognise Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley as blood traitors of House Potter and declare a Blood Feud between House Potter and these members of House Weasley. Furthermore, I, Lady Helen Dorea Potter, officially recognise Hermione Granger as a first-generation blood traitor. I declare a Blood Feud between House Potter and Hermione Granger from this day, till the end of all days. May the future generations learn from these actions and understand the consequences of such treachery against House Potter." Her words were taken note from the Goblins and Magic herself, before turning to giving an apologetic nod to Ragnok and a grateful nod to the Weasley twins before leaving the chamber.

"You owe us much more for everything we've been through for you, Potter!" Ron started shouting after Helen. "I risked my life for you and your dangerous adventures. I demanded more money off of Dumbledore when he ordered I follow you everywhere!"

Silence filled the chamber.

"Well, looks like you haven't changed much at all, Weasley. Still allowing your obnoxious temper get the better of common sense." She spat out to the red head before slamming the door behind her.

It was the end of that chapter in her life, and hopefully, will stay behind her for the rest of her life.

* * *

When she arrived at her home in the late evening, she only had a moment to sigh heavily before she was confronted by Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley. She merely looked at them blankly before they all were in the sitting room, each having a Firewhiskey in their hands.

"What will you do now?" Charlie questioned Helen, seeing the emotionless gaze on the woman's face.

"I thought the war was over when Voldemort was destroyed." She spoke, "Only to find that I'm still fighting for what is rightfully mine…"

"The war maybe over, but that doesn't you stop fighting." Bill answered.

"But that's the thing…" Her voice cracked, tears started to appear. "I wanted all of this to be over. I wanted to—" She stopped, breathing in deeply to compose herself.

"What will you do now?" Charlie asked again, a firm and intense gaze in his eyes.

Helen didn't reply, because she didn't know herself. What could someone do when their lives were broken beyond repair, and there was practically no one there to pick up the pieces?

She looked down at her rings of Ladyship, seeing the gold, red and white stone for House Potter. A gleaming ruby red stone on a gold band of House Gryffindor. A silver band holding a large sparkling emerald green stone for House Slytherin, and the last ring; a simple gold band holding a black stone with a symbol carved into the top. It was a constant reminder of the war and one of the many seven items that prolonged this war. And yet, she wore it as a reminder of what she had lost, and what she had achieved for the greater good.

And she hated it.

"Helen, I know after everything, this isn't what you wanted the end to look like or experience. And the world seems to be more…" Bill trailed off, trying hard to find a word.

"Unbearable." Helen added, her expression more defeated than ever seen before.

Fred and George had been quiet since they all sat down, because really, there wasn't much to say at this time or at any time nowadays.

"Yes, unbearable would be the perfect word for it all." Charlie chuckled humourlessly.

"I've reached the point where I just want to disappear. Never having anything to do with this world, or the Muggle world." Helen admitted. "I have nothing but memories. I have few happy times of laughter and the majority of the bad times are far too many. It's become too much." She rubbed her forehead, pinching her brow as her mind was at war with itself on what to do.

"What are you feeling?" Bill asked cautious and worried.

"Tired. I'm so bloody… tired." She replied, feeling the weight of everything on her, pressing into her on all sides.

"You need to leave." Charlie suggested suddenly.

"Yeah, I know." Helen agreed before getting to her feet.

"No, no." Charlie quickly corrected, "I mean, you need to leave the wizarding world. Get away from all of this. It's bad enough after everything that's happened, the press will be on you at all times, and will never give you a moments peace."

"Not to mention," Fred added, "What's to stop the wizarding world from bringing you back in when someone else wants to finish what Voldemort started?"

"It's history repeating itself." George concluded.

"Right." Helen mumbled.

It was hard to fall back into some sort of routine after everything that had happened. With the end of the war, everyone who had lost someone was never the same, but Helen did her best to ease their pain in some way. She had donated considerable amounts of money to Wizarding Britain's Medical Fund and St Mungo's. And while it was appreciated, she didn't feel like people were genuine and were merely expecting her to contribute.

So, in the end, she created a refuge for any orphans of the war. All the children would be looked after and would be able to attend school should they choose to stay in the wizarding world. However, should they choose to leave the wizarding world, they would have to renounce all magic and never be able to return, while also swearing to never speak of magic to any Muggle.

But still, her efforts in obtaining peace wasn't enough for everyone.

"Yeah, I'm leaving." She finally agreed, a small spark of determination filling her eyes. She looked to the only Weasley members that supported and befriended her without selfish means.

Bill ad Charlie smiled, giving her a firm nod of approval and the twins brought her into a comforting hug.

"No matter what happens, you will always be part of our family."

And for that, Helen couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A few months later**

* * *

' _It's time…'_ She thought as she stood before the Veil. She had waited patiently, putting to rest her issues and all her affairs with the Wizarding World. Now, with everything she had and cared about, she would start anew.

"Hopefully this will work." She muttered.

She had completed drawing the ritual circle, with an offering at each point of the inner pentagram. Each element of the world, with the blood of a Basilisk, and the tears of a Phoenix.

With all her belongings and everything she could possibly need to travel, she began chanting. _"Mundus sum a nota, et didici. Transibo locum novae vitae. Dignus sacrificium meum in mundo transiturus."_

The air around her dropped and her magic lit up the circle brightly. Each element slowly began to float into the air, moulding into circles of the element they were. Slowly, they began to move from the place they rested towards the Veil. She watched as each element entered the Veil, leaving a faint glow behind from where they passed over. It was fascinating to watch and witness as magic came alive, and from the Veil, her call was being answered.

" **What do you offer?"** The voices from the Veil spoke at once.

"My life." She replied, she pulled out a dagger and pricked her finger. The blood began to drop but then started to float towards the Veil.

Once the blood touched the Veil, it lit up brightly. Her eyes squinted but never turned away as she saw shadow figures moving about inside, almost like Dementor waiting to pounce on her. And even though she was not afraid of Dementors anymore, that didn't mean she wasn't wary of them.

" **We accept."**

She nodded and bowed in gratitude before she grabbed her pouch and felt the three items that followed her everywhere suddenly cling to her skin. Her cloak wrapped tightly around her, the black stone ring weighing heavily on her finger, and the Elder Wand digging into her arm.

Without hesitation, Helen Potter left her world behind.

To start the beginning of a new great adventure.

* * *

 **Translation of the chant in the chapter from Latin to English:** _"From the world I have known and called home. Let me pass to a place of new life. May my life in this world be a worthy sacrifice to pass over."_

 **I know, I shouldn't make more fanfictions than I've already but hey, my stories.**

 **Please review!**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


End file.
